ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Wedding
}} Elan's fantasy is the re-marriage of his mother to Tarquin. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine (as bridesmaid) ◀ ▶ ** Thog ◀ ** Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ ** Leeky Windstaff ◀ ** A Kobold * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ * Kilkil ◀ ▶ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ * Empress of Blood ◀ ▶ * Inkyrius ◀ ▶ * Elan's Mother ◀ ▶ * Sir François ◀ ▶ * Banjo's Love Interest ◀ * Five Children * An Empire of Blood Soldier Transcript Celia: Are we late yet? Maybe we should fly? Roy: Stop worrying. They won't start without us. Boy with Hat: Mr. Greenhilt, can I have your autograph? Roy: Heh heh, sure. Anything for my fans. Blonde-Haired Boy: I wanna grow up to be a fighter! Brown-Haired Girl: Nuh uh! I'm gonna be the fighter. You have to be a wizard so the party's balanced. Blonde-Haired Boy: Awwww! Durkon: Och, Roy! Celia! O'er here! Celia: Durkon! Where's the lucky couple? I have something for them. Durkon: In tha back. Bride's ta tha left, groom's ta tha right. Elan: Oh, geez, Dad... I'm so nervous. Tarquin: It'll be just fine, Elan. Trust me, I have some experience with these events. Elan: But—what if a bad guy bursts in and tries to stop the wedding? Tarquin: Son, your Order of the Stick is the most celebrated band of heroes in three generations. Elan: Yeah, but— Tarquin: Elan, please. Tarquin: Villains know that anyone who tries to ruin the happy ending wedding gets trounced within a few minutes so there's still time to complete the ceremony in the same episode. Tarquin: It's not generally worth the effort. Celia: Hope everyone's decent, because I've got paperwork! Tarquin: Ah, Miss Celia. Perfect timing. Elan: Hi Celia! Celia: Sign here... and here. Tarquin signs the papers Celia: Congratulations, Mr. Tarquin. You are the proud signatory of a legally binding pre-nuptial agreement. Tarquin: Excellent! Let's get this wedding started, shall we? The scene changes to the wedding. Malack, in a bishop's mitre, is serving as the priest. Tarquin and Elan's mother are the ones getting married. Haley is the Maid of Honor, followed by Sabine, Celia, and the Empress of Blood. Elan is the best man, followed by Nale, Roy, and Kilkil. Malack: And do you, Tarquin, re-take this woman, Elan's Mother, to have and to hold— Elan (crying): This is the happiest day of my life. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Leeky Windstaff since #399, and his final appearance in the strip to date. Leeky appeared in 12 strips in total, first appearing in #344, A Walk in the Park. He left the Linear guild with Pompey in #399, and his current activities and whereabouts are unknown. * This is the second and final appearance of Banjo's Love Interest, the female puppet seated with Banjo at the wedding. She first appeared making out with Banjo in the previous strip. * There is a kobold present for the wedding, of unknown identity. Presumably the kobold is the latest kobold for the Linear Guild since the loss of Yukyuk (and the Order has yet to realize that Kilkil is filling that spot now). All of the other living members of the Guild are present, except Pompey who is not needed as arcane spellcaster with Zz'dtri present. However it as alternatively been proposed that this kobold is the Oracle of the Sunken Valley, here to witness the fulfillment of his prophesy for Elan's "happy ending", which he made in #331, For the Future. External Links * 888}} View the comic * 284029}} View the discussion thread Category:Girard's Gate Destroyed